


What People Don't Know

by Random_Quality



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriend Sharing, Established Kames and Cargan, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Really Submissive Kendall, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew that Kendall and James had a lot of sex, more than an adverage couple, but there is something people don't know. And it involves Carlos and Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What People Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was apart of my one shot series and originally titled Foursome Fun...So yup! Enjoy!

It's a known fact that Kendall and James had sex.

It's also a known fact that they had a lot of sex.

Probably more than they should. Sure, it was healthy for a couple in love to have sex, but Kendall and James probably had more sex then the normal couple in love. People where amazed that they hadn't run themselves dry or how they didn't just collapse from exaction. Seriously, it was insane.

But what people don't know, is Carlos and Logan like to watch.

\------

"J-James." Kendall moaned as the brunet rubbed him through his boxers.

"Yeah, baby?" He asked, kissing Kendall's neck.

"T-To many c-clothes." He whined, tugging at the jeans the brunet was still wearing.

James chuckled. He kissed down Kendall's neck and chest. "Eager?" He whispered against Kendall's smooth skin.

"Damn it, James." Kendall moaned. He fisted his own blond locks as he arched his back in pleasure. "I love your tongue." He breathed.

James smirked, running his tongue along Kendall's abs. "I love your taste on my tongue." He growled softly, before biting down on Kendall's hip bone.

"Holy fuck, that's hot." Carlos whispered from his place on the other side of the bedroom. Both he and Logan sat on Kendall's bed watching their two taller friends on the opposite bed, clad in only boxers.

Logan just nodded, eyes glued to the pair on the opposite bed, palming himself to release some pressure. They both moaned as Kendall's boxers disappeared, soon followed by his member disappearing into James' mouth. Kendall chocked out a moan, one hand going to grip James' hair.

The blond looked over at the other two, smirking at what he saw. Both had given up with just palming themselves, now they where stroking each others hard members slowly. "E-Enjoying the-Ngh, James- s-show?" He asked through his moans of pleasure. His eyes rolled back as a wave of pleasure washed over him, James continuously licking at his tips as he bobbed his head.

"Fuck, yes." Carlos moaned, bucking into Logan's hand.

Logan gave a low moan of pleasure. "You ha-ave n-no idea." He said, dick throbbing.

Kendall smirked again, glancing down at James, who still had Kendall in his mouth, then back to Logan, dick pulsing in James' mouth as he thought of what he was going to do. He sat up on his elbows, head dropping back as the position shift made his cock push farther into James' mouth. "Shit, so hot." He whispered, then went back to what he had originally planned.

Kendall lifted his eyes to meet with Logan's lust-black ones. He raised a hand and gestured for Logan to come closer. Logan didn't hesitate. He got up and let go of Carlos' leaking cock, the Latino making a disappointed whine that quickly turned into a needy moan when he realized what was happening. The smart boy walked up to the blond, allowing him to slide the boxers all the way off.

Kendall stopped his movements to moan quietly when James hummed around his dick. He looked down at James and noticed he was watching his every move. Kendall smirked.

Before Logan knew it was happening, Kendall gripped the back of his neck and smashed their lips together. Logan heard Carlos moan loudly and smirked, knowing his boyfriend was loving this. Logan loved it too, when the roles are reversed and Carlos is the one kissing either James or Kendall.

They had some weird kinks.

Kendall broke the kiss and laid back down, moaning every now and then when James would flick his tongue over his head. "Fuck my mouth, Logie." Kendall demanded. All three other boy's in the room moaned simultaneously.

"You're such a whore." Carlos crocked, hand pumping his hard dick faster.

Kendall's eyes moved to Carlos. "Only for you three." He smirked. Logan couldn't take it. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Kendall's chest. Quickly, he shoved his throbbing cock into Kendall's willing mouth, moaning at the wet heat. Logan keened, it was so fucking good.

"You're mouth is amazing." Logan breathed, using the head bored as leverage to fuck into Kendall's mouth. The green eyed boy moaned at both James' lips wrapped around his dick and having Logan in his mouth.

Carlos sat there, watching. It was almost too much. He watched as his boyfriend fucked his best friends mouth and watched as his other best friend sucked his boyfriends dick while rutting against the mattress.

Fuck, he couldn't take it. He had to touch someone.

Carlos quickly got up, boxers already abandoned on the floor. This didn't happen often, mind you. Sure they watched from time to time, but rarely ever got into the action with them. So, Carlos would be damned if he missed out on this. The Latino walked over to James' side, and reached under him to undo his zipper and button, then forced the Jeans and boxers to his knees. He quickly wrapped his free hand around James' long hard dick and pumped it slowly.

The brunet moaned around Kendall, tongue swirling around the head, causing Kendall to moan and suck harder on Logan's dick, making the smart boy scream in pleasure. Carlos smirked, satisfied with the chain reaction he caused. He bent forward and kissed down James back as he continued to pump. He watched as Logan fucked into Kendall's mouth harder. The Latino could tell Logan was close, but Carlos was far from over. He used the hand not stroking James, and slid one finger into Logan's hole. So, every time Logan fucked down into Kendall' mouth, he fucked himself on Carlos' finger too.

Logan threw his head back as Carlos added another. "Yes! So close!" He screamed. The Latino moaned, adding another finger into Logan and quickening his pace on James dick and rubbing his own need against James' arm. He glanced down at Kendall. The blond was withering in pleasure, lips swollen around Logan's cock and face flushed.

Suddenly Logan's hips stuttered and he cried out, releasing hard into Kendall's mouth. The blond moaned at the taste, drinking it all as he exploded himself. James popped off Kendall and immediately went to kiss Carlos, forcing his tongue into the shortest boy's mouth. Carlos groaned at the taste of Kendall on hazel eyed boy's tongue.

They pulled away and looked at the two boys collapsed on the bed, looking at them hungrily. James' breathed hitched at the sight of Kendall. Hair mused, lips swollen, cheeks read, and eyes dark. His dick twitched with want. Crawling over Kendall's body, he kissed him deeply, moaning into it at the lingering taste of Logan.

James pulled back and smiled down at Kendall, watching his green eyes sparkle. "Love you." He whispered.

Kendall beamed. "Love you too." He whispered back and pulled James back for another kiss. This one more passionate and loving then the others.

A moan from Logan, broke the two out of their kiss. They looked over to find Carlos ramming into the paler boy from behind. Kendall swallowed at the sight feeling his dick twitch. He shivered when he felt James lean back over him and whispered into his ear. "Hands and knees, Kendy."

Kendall complied instantly. He turned back around to Logan and Carlos, finding Logan's face directly next to his. He leaned over and kissed along the boy's jaw line as he felt James' hand run over his back and ass. Letting out a squeak when he felt James slap his ass, then a moan when the brunet did it again.

"You are a little whore, aren't you." James teased, slapping the reddening cheek again. Kendall moaned loudly, latching onto Logan's neck. James smirked and did it again. "I asked you a question, Kendall."

Kendall screamed this time. "Yes! Yes! I am! James, please!" He begged.

"Good boy." James whispered, slamming into Kendall without warning.

Carlos and Logan moaned at the loud scream of pleasure that erupted from the green eyed boy's throat. Carlos' thrusts picked up as he watched James pound into Kendall roughly. The brunet griped Kendall's hips so tightly, Carlos swore he saw bruises forming already. Logan and Carlos watched as the taller half fucked. James' muscles moved under his skin, chest rising and falling rapidly with each thrust, dick slamming harshly into the blonds tight hole. Kendall was panting, moaning, screaming, loving every fucking thrust, his back arched and cock twitched between his legs, James' name spilling from his lips in a continues babble of nonsense.

Carlos' eyes scanned up the two bodies, until they meet James'. It was like they could read each others mind. They each pulled their respective boyfriend up and flushed against their chests at the same time. Kendall and Logan moaning as their dicks rubbed together. They scooted closer to each other, Logan and Kendall's chests touching and cocks rubbing together with each thrust.

James bent passed Kendall's shoulder to kiss Logan as Carlos did the same to Kendall. Tongues battling and teeth nipping as they explored the others mouth. Their thrusts grew faster and kisses sloppy. Eventually Kendall reached between himself and Logan, to grab both their dicks and stroke them together. His head feel back onto James shoulder, moaning and panting as his climax grew nearer.

"J-Jamie, close. Harder, so close." Kendall panted, hand quickening on his and the smart boy's members.

Logan nodded in agreement. "Me too, Carlos. Faster." He groaned.

The two complied, feeling like they'd reaching their own peeks soon. Logan was first, releasing all over Kendall's fist and their abdomens'. Carlos was next, filling Logan to the brim as the paler boy's walls clenched around him. They collapsed and watched as the other two slowly came undone.

Kendall continued to stroke his dick and James thrust deep inside him, hitting his prostate hard with each thrust. His dick throbbed in his hand, using his other hand to pull James face to his for another sheering kiss and muffling his screams. A couple thrust later, Kendall came. Hot ropes splattering over Carlos and Logan as he screamed out James' name. The blond squeezed around James. The brunet gasped, thrusting harder as he came into the blond, riding out his orgasm until he was spent.

They collapsed on top of Carlos and Logan. A tangled mess of limbs, heaped together on the bed. They feel asleep together without a word, too spent to even think about forming a sentence.

But no words were needed anyway. All they needed was each other.


End file.
